


Издержки производства

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Angst, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Однажды ночью на студии...
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt, Chachamaru/You (GacktJOB)





	1. Глава 1

— Ты есть не хочешь? — слышит Гакт и моментально возвращается в реальность.  
— Немного… А ты?  
— Слона бы съел… Может, хоть пиццу закажем? А то такими темпами мы прямо тут и поляжем. На могилках так и напишут: погибли в борьбе за идеальную аранжировку.  
— От твоих шуток иногда удавиться хочется, — ворчит Гакт и тянется к телефону.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, дорогой.

Любишь… как же… Да я свою собаку люблю больше, чем ты меня.

— Тебе какую заказать?  
— Вкусную.

Пицца действительно оказалась вкусной. Пальчики оближешь. И — оп-па! — кусок падает прямо на новый, только вчера купленный, чачин свитер.

— Черт! — Чача пытается при помощи салфетки избавиться от последствий. — Его же хрен отстираешь! И как теперь ходить с таким пятном?!  
— Ну, во-первых, мы тут одни… Во-вторых, если тебя это так напрягает, сними его к чертовой матери.  
— Бака!  
— Сам такой.  
— Ну, я-то дурацких идей не предлагаю. — Чача дожевал последний кусок, вытер руки и рот салфеткой. — Работать дальше будем или до завтра? Хотя… — Он поглядел на часы. — Уже завтра. Так?..  
— Да что там осталось… Начать и кончить!  
— Ну, начать-то мы начали. Кончить вот никак не получается… — Чача осекся, услышав двусмысленность собственной фразы, и даже слегка покраснел.

Гакт усмехнулся. Да, смущаться мы умеем… Толку-то.

— Ладно, давай работать.

Время было уже за полночь, точнее — почти утро. Чаче явно хотелось спать. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не зевнуть. Гакта тоже клонило в сон, но он больше думал о том, что ему категорически не хочется спать… без Чачи. Диван в студии был только один. И спали они на нем уже много раз, но… прямо скажем: безуспешно… Гакт встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать неприятные мысли.

— Кинь мне сигареты, будь добр, — попросил Чача.

Гакт тянется за пачкой Camel, вынимает одну сигарету и — поддавшись неожиданному порыву — прикуривает ее и сам подносит к губам Чачи. Тот даже не удивляется и, не вынимая сигареты, бормочет «спасибо».  
Залюбовавшись Чачей, Гакт совершенно безотчетно положил руку ему на колено. Ни единый мускул на лице гитариста не дрогнул. Но колено непроизвольно дернулось от прикосновения. Гакт почувствовал, что нащупал брешь в этой броне…  
Ага, значит, не слепые мы и не бесчувственные, оказывается. А я-то уже думал…

Гакт пытался, скажем так, ухаживать за Чачей уже больше года. Он не делал этого явно, но, как ему казалось, любой на месте Чачи уже все бы сто раз понял и либо сдался бы, либо послал бы куда подальше прямым текстом. Но Чача! О-о-о! Это была просто какая-то неприступная крепость, причем в ней были заколочены все окна, двери и что там еще у крепостей бывает… Тьфу, черт! Фанаты в зале визжат, когда я чмокаю его на сцене. Но за кулисами ничего подобного и в помине нет. Максимум, что я от него видел — дружеские объятия. Весьма теплые, конечно… Но мне же этого мало. Однако стоит намекнуть на большее, как тут же наткнешься на полнейшее равнодушие. Словно он ничего не видит, не замечает. Такое ощущение иногда возникает, что он живет в каком-то идеальном мире, где сексуального влечения не существует ни в каком виде.  
Сейчас же крепостные стены слегка задрожали. Пусть даже только на мгновение. Но это уже кое-что. Гакт чуть сжал чачино колено. Никакой положительной реакции. Но ведь и не гонят пока… Он начал поглаживать ногу Чачи, пробираясь все выше, выше… еще чуть выше…

— Прекрати. — Чачин голос прозвучал хрипло, как бывает при сильном волнении или после долгого молчания.  
— Прости, — растерянно шепчет Гакт, шепчет так тихо, что даже не уверен, услышали ли его, но руку при этом так и не убирает.

Неожиданно в студии стало очень тихо. Слышно даже, как бьется сердце. Или — два сердца?  
Наконец, Чача прерывает молчание:

— Гакт.  
— М?  
— По-моему, на сегодня мы уже закончили. Может… спать?  
— Да.

Всё возвращается в привычное русло. Чача спокойно курит, пока Гакт раскладывает диван. Так было всегда. Гакт вдруг почувствовал, что предательски зачесались глаза. Не хватало только расплакаться сейчас. Что угодно, но только не это. Умереть, жениться во второй раз, петь всю жизнь под фонограмму, пойти работать в Джоннис Интертеймент… что угодно, — но только не заплакать.

Удалось справиться и с эмоциями, и с диваном. Одеяло в студии было одно. Спали под ним, не раздеваясь. Не то, чтобы удобно… Но когда ты засыпаешь, чтобы через час проснуться, капризничать некогда. Гакт взглянул на часы: половина четвертого. Ого, сегодня мы что-то рано…

Чача привычно забивается к стенке и отворачивается. Засыпает он почти мгновенно, это Гакт давно заметил. А вот ему это никогда не удавалось. Сейчас он будет лежать, глядя в потолок, и стараться не думать… а лучше бы — не чувствовать.  
Спящий вдруг повернулся на спину, и его рука оказалась у Гакта на животе. Вот это сюрприз. У меня что, день рождения? Столько подарков… Чача всегда спал спокойно. Ну, разговаривал иногда во сне, с кем не бывает. Гакт провел пальцем по раскрытой ладони, Чача вздрогнул, что-то пробормотал про «неудобно» и повернулся на бок, на этот раз — к соседу по дивану лицом. Видимо, Бог на небе все-таки есть.

Гакт приподнялся на локте и убрал с лица спящего волосы. Провел пальцем по его губам. В ответ Чача только вздохнул и что-то пробормотал, поворачиваясь на спину. Потом, вспоминая эту ночь, Гакт готов был поклясться, что Чача еле заметно улыбнулся в этот момент. Но так это были или нет… Впрочем, это вполне вероятно. Но сейчас Гакт не об этом думал. Думать ему вообще было трудно. Прекрасный Принц не был так взбудоражен при виде Спящей Красавицы, как он сейчас — при виде мирно спящего Чачи. На мгновение мелькнул в голове вопрос: а что потом? Но останавливаться было поздно. Наконец-то он узнал, каковы на вкус эти прекрасные губы. И, словно в прекрасном сне, в котором сбываются все мечты, Чача ответил на поцелуй. Это было такой приятной неожиданностью, что у Гакта перехватило дыхание. Поцелуй пришлось прервать — из соображений безопасности. Но все-таки… он был.

— Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь решишься, — произнес Чача с иронией.  
— Что? — Не думал? Значит?.. — Ты знал?!  
— Знал…  
— Тогда почему?..  
— Не знаю… просто… так интереснее?  
— Скотина ты все-таки, — прохрипел Гакт, снова впиваясь в его губы. — И сними уже этот чертов свитер!  
— Сам снимай… — Чача шепчет эту фразу так, что Шерон Стоун со своим знаменитым фокусом удавилась бы от зависти.

Злополучный предмет одежды летит на пол. Следом туда отправляется все остальное…

***  
— Юки…  
— Помолчи, ради бога… хоть сейчас… Поцелуй меня.


	2. Глава 2

Гакту снился чудесный сон. Ему снилось, что он занимается любовью с Чачей. Даже сейчас, когда он уже почти проснулся, ему кажется, что он все еще обнимает это прекрасное создание… Стоп! Гакт распахивает глаза. Ча?.. Значит, не сон. В студии, конечно же, бардак. Коробки из-под пиццы так и не выброшены, по полу разбросана одежда, одеяло тоже на полу… Так значит все-таки…

Чача ежится от холода и прижимается к Гакту, не открывая глаз, тянется к его губам.

— ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ ТУТ ПРОИСХОДИТ?!

Гакт всегда верил в свои силы и способности, но никогда не думал, что может подпрыгнуть лежа, да еще держа Чачу в объятиях.

— Ю?! — Гакт сел на кровати и потянулся за чем-нибудь, чтобы хоть какие-то приличия соблюсти. Хотя, какие уже, к чертям, приличия… — Это не то, что ты думаешь… — пробормотал он и тут же понял, что это полная чушь, ибо ЭТО именно ТО…  
— Кончено, блядь, это не то, что я думаю! Потому что я-то думал, что вы здесь… а вы тут… — Ю назвал очень грубым словом, что именно они тут. — Как ты мог?! — закричал он вдруг, взяв такие высокие ноты, о которых Гакт мог только мечтать.  
— Прости! — ответили любовники, даже не заметив, что — хором.

В ответ Ю только стукнул кулаком в стену и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

— Ю! Подожди! Ю! — Чача молниеносно влез в джинсы и побежал за другом. — Ю!

У Гакта было ощущение, что он по ошибке попал в какую-то дораму игривого характера. Хотя вроде бы яойных дорам пока не снимают… Впрочем, откуда мне знать… И вообще, к черту это.

Так. Давайте по порядку. Пункт первый: я вчера (сегодня) соблазнил Чачу. Ну, да, я крут. Пункт второй: это почему-то напрягло Ю. В истерике я его в жизни не видел. И чтобы он так матерился — тоже не припомню… Пункт третий: Чача побежал за Ю… Что?! У них что, что-то было?! А я почему ничего не знаю? Черт! И надо бы одеться, что ли…

Гакт застегивал последнюю пуговицу, когда вернулся Чача. С растрепанными волосами, в одних только джинсах и босой, он был похож на пьяного хиппи.

— Чача…

Ответом было молчание. Чача молча оделся, наскоро причесался и вышел. Все это время на его лице отражалось такое ледяное спокойствие, какого Гакт даже у Маны никогда не видел. Похоже, я влез куда-то… куда не надо было. Стало неприятно и почему-то холодно.

Наведя в студии подобие порядка, он отправился домой. На душе было, мягко говоря, паршиво.


	3. Глава 3

Гакт был пьян. В стельку, в зюзю, в дребезину, в дрова, в хлам, в говно… и какие там еще бывают степени опьянения… Пьян настолько, что даже не понимал, лежит он или стоит. Энер взирал на хозяина с легким недоумением. По запаху — насколько его можно было опознать за алкогольными парами — вроде бы это странное существо — его, Энера, хозяин. Но вот по виду и поведению…

Странное создание лежало на полу, курило и стряхивало пепел прямо на ковер. Энер был озадачен. За попытку — первую и последнюю — немного этот самый ковер погрызть он получил строгий выговор. С тех пор ковер не трогал. Сейчас на злосчастное изделие стряхивали пепел, и, кажется, никого это не волновало. Окурок был все-таки затушен в пепельнице. Видимо, мозг хозяину еще не совсем отказал…

— Энерчик, скотина, иди сюда. — Сильная и изрядно дрожащая рука схватила Энера за шкирку, словно котенка. Он попытался вырваться, но безуспешно. Порычав для проформы, пес смирился с судьбой.

Гакт посадил собаку себе на грудь.

— Энерчик, — говорил он осипшим от алкоголя и табака голосом. — Тварь ты дрожащая… Все сволочи. Я никому не нужен. Никому!

Пес изловчился и лизнул хозяина в щеку. Все-таки случилась какая-то беда у человека. Надо его пожалеть, утешить…

— Вот! Если бы ты, Энер, был человеком и женщиной, я бы на тебе женился…

Спасибо, не надо. Энер фыркнул. Жениться на мне не надо. Ты лучше вставай и корми меня уже.

— Тяв!  
— Что ты тявкаешь? Жрать хочешь? А нечего… Кажется… не помню… Не важно…

Тьфу ты! Люди! Собаку покормить не могут. Энер подумал было сбегать на кухню, но нельзя же его одного такого оставлять. Ковер вот чуть не сжег уже.

— Я же не знал, что там все так серьезно, — говорил тем временем Гакт, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Хоть бы намекнул кто. 

Тьфу! Черт их всех побери! И вообще, какого хрена было… К чертям собачьим все это. Уеду! Куда-нибудь! На родину, бля!  
Он говорил все тише и тише и, наконец, заснул. Энер сидел рядом и сторожил сон хозяина. Дабы никто…

***  
Собственно, повод печалиться у Гакта был. Давешняя история получила продолжение. И крайне скверное. А именно: Чача и Ю, оба, сегодня не пришли на репетицию. Звонить ни тому, ни другому он не стал. Но выводы для себя сделал не самые приятные.

Скорее всего, думал он, гоня машину к дому, у них уже давно роман. И, вероятно, они поссорились. И Чача — тут Гакт очень нецензурно выругался в адрес своего гитариста — из-за обиды на Ю позволил ему, Гакту… много позволил, в общем. Ну, а дальше и так все понятно. Ревность, гнев… «Молилась ли ты на ночь?» и прочие неприятности. Спасибо, что на дуэль никто не вызвал.

Также вспомнилось Гакту, как однажды, на какой-то вечеринке, изрядно поддатый Ю пытался с ним заигрывать. Ни к чему это не привело. Но, мать их за ногу, нельзя же вечно использовать меня в качестве громоотвода. Я, между прочим, тоже живой…

Особенно было обидно, что утро того несчастного дня было таким многообещающим… Если бы не неожиданное появление Ю (которого вообще никто не звал, если начистоту), то все сейчас было бы прекрасно. И я бы сейчас не в одиночестве пьянствовал, а…

Гакт застонал во сне. Задремавший было Энер подбежал к хозяину и лизнул его в нос. Тот зажмурился. А потом резко открыл глаза.

— Где я?  
— Гав!  
— Кто я? — Гакт сел и обхватил голову руками. — Ай, как башка трещит! Ksooo…

Мир был отвратителен. Хотелось просто перестать быть. Ну, или вернуться в нормальное состояние. Что угодно, лишь бы голова не болела.

Кое-как Гакт встал на ноги и поплелся в душ; именно что поплелся, ибо идти было трудно. Интересно, какое сегодня число? И сколько я проспал? И с какой радости вообще так нажрался? Ах да. У Ю роман с Чачей… Ну, совет да любовь, гитарасты хреновы. Голова, господи, как болит голова. Яду мне, яду!

До ванной он не дошел. Сел в коридоре на пол, схватился за голову и застонал: боль была невыносимой, казалось, что голову что-то разрывает изнутри. И мысли, мысли! Как бы так сделать, чтобы не думать больше, не чувствовать вообще, не привязываться ни к кому. Чача… Господи, как больно! И в этот момент мир вокруг исчез.

Очухался Гакт от того, что кто-то скулил ему прямо в ухо и лизал лицо. А еще, кажется, на нем прыгали.

— Энер… Энер, фу! Хватит меня облизывать, я же не мороженое! Фу!

Но Энер не унимался. Более того, он начал лаять. Гакт не сразу понял, что лает он на кого-то. И голос кого-то тоже узнал не сразу.

— Гаку… Что… что случилось? — Голос был очень знакомым, очень ласковым… — Ты встать можешь?

Гакт открыл глаза. Это было трудно. Собрав последние силы, сфокусировал взгляд и узнал гостя.

— Ю… ты… — И снова отключился.

***  
Казалось, все вернулось на круги своя. Ведь так было всегда? Да. Ю всегда оказывался рядом, когда было нужнее всего. Как ему это удавалось…

— Ю… это ты?  
— Я, я. Лежи. Ничего страшного не случилось. Ты просто перепил немного… Я с тобой побуду. Спи.  
— Не хочу. Лучше объясни… что у вас там… с Чачей.  
— Ничего у нас с Чачей, — ответил Ю спокойно. — Приснилось тебе всё.  
— Правда?  
— Правда-правда. Спи. Хоть раз в жизни выспишься. И не пугай меня так больше…

Последней реплики Гакт не слышал: он спал, и на этот раз — совершенно спокойно.


	4. Глава 4

Когда и как все это началось? Ю пытался вспомнить, и не мог. Никакие отношения не начинаются сразу, всё развивается постепенно. Это только в фильмах герои влюбляются с первого взгляда и — ах! — понимают, что хотят быть именно с этим человеком… Не было ничего такого! Просто со временем Ю привязался к Гакту сильнее, чем ему бы этого хотелось. Налюбовавшись на многочисленные романы Гакта, он понял, что никаких серьезных отношений с этим человеком быть не может ни у кого. Или уж надо быть ангелом и иметь соответствующее терпение. Поэтому он просто научился с этим жить. В конце концов, Гакт был хорошим другом, и работать с ним было хотя и трудно, но приятно. Жизнь, таким образом, была весьма привлекательной штукой, ибо хватало и общения, и музыки, и всего вообще — на любой вкус, цвет и запах. Бывало, конечно, и трудно, да и вечной гактовской жилеткой кто же быть захочет, но все-таки… было нормально.

И вот… На какой-то вечеринке Ю чуть перебрал. Ну, что тут страшного, казалось бы, бывает же со всяким. Однако спьяну захотелось вдруг любви и ласки. И не чьей-нибудь, понятное дело, а гактовской, вот вынь да положь. Но Гакт почему-то на заигрывания и намеки не среагировал. Тогда Ю просто-напросто обиделся. А что делает любой обиженный человек, да еще пьяный? Уходит в неизвестном направлении, чтобы глаза мои эту сволочь не видели.

В полутемном коридоре Ю обо что-то споткнулся. Что-то выругалось нецензурно и оказалось Чачей, который сидел на полу и никак не мог открыть бутылку чего-то спиртосодержащего и, судя по этикетке, дорогого. Ю сел рядом и стал помогать другу в нелегкой борьбе. В конечном итоге, дружба победила, бутылка была распита, а Ю стало клонить в сон.

— Э, друг, да ты спишь совсем! — сказал Чача, почувствовав, что Ю положил голову ему на плечо. — Пойдем, поищем, куда тебя спать уложить…

После долгих и бессистемных поисков они оказались в какой-то комнате. Чача аккуратно уложил Ю на кровать и улегся рядом.

Кто кого поцеловал первым, они потом так и не вспомнили, но, так или иначе, заснули они очень не скоро…  
Утром они решили, что ничего не было. Хотя оба потом дня три краснели при упоминании о вечеринке. Но раз решили, значит — не было.

И тогда с Ю что-то случилось непонятное. Он всю жизнь считал, что раз сердце у человека только одно, то и любить можно только одного человека зараз. Но что-то, судя по всему, было с его сердцем не так, ибо его разделили эти двое. Господи, они же оба еще и мужчины! За что такое счастье…

Жизнь дала трещину и стала похожа… вот именно на это. Конечно, никому он ничего не рассказывал и вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Но внутри все просто горело и разрывалось на части. Однажды он попытался вызвать Чачу на откровенный разговор, но беседа свернула в какое-то постороннее русло, и обнаружилось нечто такое, что поговорка «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь» себя полностью оправдала. Выяснилось, что общего у них с Чачей было действительно много. Например, предмет воздыханий. Чача, как и Ю, прекрасно понимал, что в этот омут лучше не нырять, дольше проживешь и здоровее будешь. Но, поскольку оба все-таки ревновали к потенциальному сопернику, было заключено нечто вроде джентльменского соглашения. Ни один из них не должен был посягать на Гакта, дабы другому плохо не было. О своих чувствах к Чаче Ю благоразумно промолчал.

И все было хорошо до того утра, когда Ю, приехав на студию, застал картину «Здрасьте, приплыли, я ваша тетя!», в просторечии — «Пиздец». Разозлился он тогда на обоих. Очень. Так зол был, что придушил бы нахрен, если б мог. Но не мог.

Конечно, любой разумный человек на его месте сделал бы вид, что ничего не произошло. Но он не был разумным человеком. Видеть никого не хотелось. И тот день, и следующий он просидел дома. А на третьи сутки вдруг собрался с утра пораньше и поехал к Гакту, сам не зная, за каким чертом. Впрочем, опыт подсказывал, что если вдруг приспичило сорваться к Гакту без видимых причин, значит — Гакт в жопе… в фигуральном смысле, разумеется.

Дверь была открыта, а в доме изрядно пахло спиртным и табаком. Тихо было, как в склепе. Опасаясь самого худшего и матерясь на отсутствие нормального освещения, Ю прошел по коридору, ведущему к ванной, и увидел Гакта.

Сейчас, когда Гакт мирно спал, всё происходящее действительно напоминало ночной кошмар. «Больной, вас эротические сны не мучают?» — вспомнился старый анекдот. Мучают, доктор, еще как. Гакта вот особенно. Даже напился. Нет, пьяным Ю его и раньше видел. Но чтобы вот так… такое было в первый раз. И Ю стало противно, когда он понял причину такой внезапной пьянки. Какие выводы из событий последних дней Гакт для себя сделал, Ю было абсолютно ясно, не первый год знакомы. Бог с ними, с умозаключениями, делать-то теперь что? Гакт ведь, наверное… Ну, если так, то…  
Ю потянулся за телефоном.


	5. Глава 5

Проснулся Гакт от ужасного голода. Есть хотелось нестерпимо. Когда он ел последний раз, интересно? Хотя, кажется, последний раз он пил. И заснул на полу. А сейчас он лежал на своей кровати, и что-то теплое лежало рядом. Что бы это могло быть?.. Теплое оказалось всего лишь преданным Энером.

— А, это ты, малыш… — В ответ пес ткнулся носом в плечо хозяина. — Давай будем вставать и добудем себе какой-нибудь еды. Ладно?

Сказать было проще, чем сделать. От голода и похмелья тело ослабело и отказывалось нормально работать. В доме было пусто (кстати, куда делся Ю, хотелось бы знать?), от этого похмелье только усиливалось, усугубляемое чувством голода и сознанием полного одиночества. Сколько раз мне говорили: алкоголь не улучшает настроение, а усиливает то, которое есть. И вот вам, пожалуйста. Хорошо, что Dears этого не видят… а то разбежались бы, наверное, со страху в разные стороны. Ю вон тоже сбежал, небось. Тьфу, черт! Пусть идет куда хочет, а я есть хочу.  
Кое-как добравшись до кухни, Гакт с удивлением обнаружил на столе кем-то заботливо приготовленный завтрак. Или обед. Или ужин. Какой сегодня день, интересно… А ладно, потом разберемся.

— Приятного аппетита, — раздалось вдруг за спиной.

Гакт обернулся. В дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку, стоял Чача. «Не дом, а проходной двор какой-то! — подумал Гакт. — Кто хочет, тот и шастает…»

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, стараясь придать своему голосу хоть какое-то подобие твердости. Но сухой язык плохо ворочался, и вместо строгого вопроса получилось что-то вроде «што ти зезь делашь?» Вторую часть вопроса — «А где Ю?» — пришлось и вовсе оставить при себе.

Чача налил в стакан воды и протянул Гакту.

— Надо поговорить, — сказал он. — Но сначала все-таки поешь. И Энера покорми, а то он слюной захлебнется. И да, это завтрак, если тебе вдруг интересно.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Гакт, чувствуя, что немного полегчало.  
— Лечите подобное — подобным! — процитировал что-то Чача и налил Гакту водки; того замутило и он невольно поморщился. — Пей-пей. А то у тебя такой здоровый цвет лица! Зелененький.

Гакт изобразил подобие улыбки и послушно выпил. По телу разлилось тепло… жить стало немного легче.

Разговор не клеился. Чача рассеянно вертел что-то в руках и молчал. Гакту просто было трудно говорить и он жадно пил воду. На Чачу смотреть почему-то не хотелось. Можно было бы просто выгнать его, но это было бы слишком грубо и неправильно, к тому же — если Чача неправильно его поймет и в результате уйдет из GacktJob… Вот об этом думать вообще не хотелось. И даже если таково желание самого Чачи, то обойдется. И, не успев додумать, Гакт сказал вслух:

— Я тебя не отпущу.

Чача выронил то, что держал в руке — это был какой-то брелок — и уставился на Гакта.

— Куда? Куда не отпустишь?  
— Ну… ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить, я решил, что ты решил…  
— И не мечтай. — Он поднял с пола несчастный брелок и вернулся к прерванному занятию. — Я не о том хотел говорить, а о… некоторых событиях последних дней.

Гакт мысленно взвыл. Утихшее было похмелье вновь вернулось, а вместе с ним — и желание выпить еще, хорошо так выпить, крепко…

Ну, что он там собирался сказать умного и вечного? «Прости, я больше не буду»?

— Чача, давай просто забудем, а? — Голос не слушался.  
— Забыть… — Впервые за все это время Чача посмотрел Гакту в глаза. — Забыть не получится.

Гакту показалось, что в комнате стало еще темнее. Он прикрыл глаза, как ему показалось — только на секунду.

— Гакт? — Голос Чачи прозвучал словно издалека, как будто его не было в комнате. — Гакт!

Прикосновение к плечу и испуганные нотки в голосе Чачи подействовали, как холодная вода. Гакт встряхнул головой и открыл глаза. Мир был прежним. Только почему у Чачи, стоящего рядом и так не убравшего руку с моего плеча, такое испуганное лицо? Ах да. Я упал в обморок.

— Забыть не получится… — зачем-то повторил Гакт последнюю реплику Чачи. — Никогда не получится.

Чача почему-то вдруг улыбнулся и провел рукой по лицу Гакта. А потом наклонился к нему, словно хотел поцеловать, и прошептал еле слышно, но по движению губ Гакт понял смысл сказанного:

— Я люблю тебя.  
— Чача…  
— Тссс! — Прикосновение прохладных пальцев к губам. — Я знаю. — Легкий ласковый поцелуй в лоб. — Теперь все будет хорошо. А сейчас — отдыхай. Дел много накопилось, завтра начнем разгребать.  
— Завтра. — Гакт смеется и увлекает Чачу за собой на диван. — А сейчас отдыхать. Конечно, отдыхать. Только вид отдыха я сам выберу, ладно?  
— А то ты меня спрашивал когда-нибудь… Иди ко мне…

**Эпилог**

— Юки…  
— М?  
— Ты спишь?  
— Спал.  
— Я придумал гениальный концепт!  
— Гакт, может, утром?  
— Я в двух словах! Слушай…


End file.
